


Make Me Yours

by alexandracj



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Feeding, M/M, Making Love, Mentions of Blood, Moaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandracj/pseuds/alexandracj
Summary: Wonho is the leader of a group of vampires that he detested. Hyungwon is the son of a simple vampire family who considered him “good-for-nothing”. Would they be able to improve their own conditions?





	Make Me Yours

Wonho has been watching this tall person since the beginning of the night. He has never seen him, even though he is generally lonely. He went to gatherings before then why does he only see this person just now?  
Hyungwon was never comfortable when he went to gatherings. He always expected someone to laugh at his skinny figure or soft face. After all, they are mostly buffed or at least have a decent weight. Hyungwon wants to be burried again under the ground until he catches someone staring at him. It’s not the “you’re so weird” stare. It’s the second stare he fears. He is wanted for mutual feeding.

Wonho, as an old vampire chief, has never done his job properly. He doesn’t care about the rest as much as he cares about his own physique and he ignores their requests almost all the time. That’s why they elected a smaller chief. Wonho only attends the gatherings that bring feeding into attention. He fed off so many humans so far that he got tired of them. He uses blood packs and only feeds off humans that would sleep with him, too. But this turned out to be boring for him, as well. So he needed a real mate. He asked many persons in their group, but they mostly refused him. And the rest... let’s just say he was the one to give up on the deal. His muscles, he says, are no match for any of the vampires in his group and being so powerful also brings new requests.   
But Wonho was going to ask one more person tonight. And he was sure it would be a great success. He rose on his feet and walked incredibly slow towards the tall boy.

Hyungwon thinks vampires are scary, himself being one. He never dared to feed off humans and only used blood bags. He asked his father to let him dance, but was refused vehemently every single time. Moreover, the previous day he was slapped by his mother who sent him to the gathering. She told him he had to find someone who’d want him because otherwise he’s useless. He’s slim and has no muscles. His height is nowhere as useful as others’ power. Hyungwon thought about it and tried a few persons, but none of them clicked with him. His mother called him pretentious and his father dumb. He also refused a chief from another group because he felt uncomfortable and intimidated. Way to go.  
While Wonho is a turned vampire, Hyungwon is a born one. Wonho still feels the excruciating pain that he felt when that old vampire sinked his teeth in his neck. By then everyone believed in vampires, thing that changed drastically over the years. Only a few persons know of their existence. When he recalls those awful memories he feels like throwing up. Sometimes he has nightmares that never  go away. He might be over 300 years old, but in his last 285 he never had a peaceful moment.  
Even though Hyungwon is a born vampire he was always treated lowly by his family. First of all, because he was a scaredy-cat. Secondly because he was feeble. And thirdly because he was afraid of mutual feeding. Hyungwon never wanted to admit that he only craved a special relationship with someone and not just simple pleasure. Nothing made him happier than thinking of spending his eternity with his loved one.  
Hyungwon noticed the buffed vampire approaching him. And noticed something else, too, that made him run for his freedom: the big vampire had red eyes.

Red eyes meant two things: he either wanted to eat him up and snap his neck or wanted to engage into mutual feeding. Hyungwon wasn’t interested in any of these two prospects. Being tall and having long legs allowed him to be faster than the rest and he eventually managed to get lost. He sat on the ground tired and panicked and all of a sudden he felt a hot breath on the nape of his neck. Fuck. He expected a rough person, but he was surprised when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist gently. The vampire was breathing heavily and Hyungwon could only anticipate how his huge teeth would sink into his skin. Though the sensation he dreaded never came.

Wonho could barely control himself around this person. His scent was so arousing and wonderful that he just wanted to faint on the spot. He never met anyone with such a nice aroma. His teeth grew larger and they just wanted to draw blood. He didn’t let his body act on his own and due to the fact he noticed his target was younger he just refrained.  
“I am... the.. chief of the group... but I am not here to... to hurt you. Please.. just listen to me.” Wonho felt like crying. He longed for the amazing feeling of blood running down his neck, but couldn’t attack.  
“Do you want me here or at home?” Hyungwon felt incredibly angry and would have even escaped and fought if he had the chance and power.  
“Don’t.. don’t misunderstand... I feel like dying right now and I need help. And your smell is so intoxicating... I need.. help..”  
Hyungwon was confused. He never heard of such a thing. A vampire attracted to his smell? Was he dreaming? His aunt once told him a story about two vampires who fell in love and whose scents only appealed to each other. Was it... then it hit him like a huge brick. Hyungwon inhaled the air and felt hopeless. Yes, that’s it. The story.. was true. He pressed into the other’s body and let his head fall on his shoulder.

Wonho dragged him even closer and planted a small kiss on his neck. Was he the first vampire in so many years to find his soulmate?  
“What’s your name?” He asked in a low voice.  
“Hyungwon..”  
“I am Wonho. And I need you to come with me now.”  
“Please, take me tonight.” Wow. Such a change in attitude. Did he feel it, too? That was the best thing he would ever have... “I also .. n-need you. Please.”  
Wonho didn’t waste another second and carried the vampire bridal style to his mansion. They went to the second floor, in Wonho’s bedroom and prepared themselves mentally. It was going to be special.

When we are talking about soulmates the pain can grow in intensity when they bite each other. They can feel they burn on the inside, they feel like someone throws knives at their bodies. The only explanation for the whole thing was that they were supposed to feed from each other only for pleasure and not with the intention to drain. Soulmates should live in peace and help the species grow.

Wonho decided to take his time. His lips attacked Hyungwon’s and sucked at his bottom lip until he was breathless. Only then he had time to notice how beautiful that person was. Huge lips, a small waist, beautiful and sensual features, a beautiful voice. Pale skin, big eyes, eagerness.. Wonho sucked all of Hyungwon’s moans and gave him the maximum pleasure. Worshipping his body, pressing kisses everywhere, caressing, he found himself under a mess of a cute vampire. He wouldn’t want more from a lover.

Hyungwon felt devastated. Wonho was a bulky man. He was a work of art. His muscles created a perfect frame. His huge thighs that pinned him to the bed, his beautiful chest and chiseled abs, his strong arms that encased him in a lustful hug... he never felt so loved and didn’t ever like making love this much. Fuck it, he never made love, it was all about sex most of the time and never about the feelings. But Wonho stared into his eyes like he was his whole world and captured his lips now and then into amazing kisses. Although he gave the impression of a bad boy, Wonho was extremely soft for Hyungwon and he tall boy knew it. He felt the world breaking around him when Wonho pressed kisses on his neck and stomach. Caressing his hair, he earned deep moans from his lover which made him even more aroused. Warmness engulfed him unexpectedly. It was the time. Wonho’s eyes turned an even deeper shade of red and only then he noticed a change in his partner ‘s expression.   
“What?!” Hyungwon panicked. Was Wonho uncomfortable? Did he want to leave? No no no...  
“Your eyes...”  
“My eyes..?” Oh. He got up on his elbows to look in the mirror. His eyes’ color matched Wonho’s: crimson red that seemed to need a lot of blood. He turned his attention to the person on top of him again. “How.. how do we .. you know.. do it..? Do we have to bite in the same time..?”  
“We do. I will guide you through it. Listen to my voice and don’t be scared. I promise I won’t hurt you.”  
“What if I am the one to hurt you ?”  
“You wouldn’t. And if you do... I don’t care. I lived enough and dying by my soulmate’s hand doesn’t sound that bad.”  
“Don’t say that, please. I’d die if anything happened to you.”  
“No worries, just stay focused.”  
Wonho got up and pulled Hyungwon into his lap. Connected like this, Hyungwon wanted it to never end.  
“Listen. Approach the side of my neck slowly. Then take a deep breath and inhale my scent.” Hyungwon felt drunk. Wonho’s voice seemed to fade into nothingness. “STAY FOCUSED.” Ok, he was back. “Press your nose to my neck. Lick the area you want to bite. And.. do it.” They sank their teeth simultaneously and Hyungwon felt a wave of pleasure wash his entire being. It was more than the ecstasy of an orgasm. It felt much more fulfilling and pleasant. He drew blood and the warmness filled his mouth. His eyes were shut and he let out a high pitched moan. He wrapped his hands around Wonho’s body and felt like he was going to faint. Then the second phase started hitting. The pain.

Wonho felt like the emptiness in his heart was closing. His bite was probably bruising, but the blood which filled his mouth was addictive. His eyes went to the back of his head. He growled into the bite and felt his whole body convulse with pleasure. He was experiencing something out of this world and he loved it to death. He caressed soothingly Hyungwon’s back and felt a nauseous headache come around. Fuck, it lasted for only that much.

Hyungwon felt like his limbs were on fire. He wasn’t supposed to let go until the pain faded and both their eyes turned blue. They were supposed to feel it. Wonho felt like he was turned upside down and the awful memory of his transition came into his mind. He relived the pain and he started crying. He knew he took an even worse bite of Hyungwon’s neck but he had to remember not to rip it off. Hyungwon felt the other’s body shaking and he wanted to ask if anything was wrong, but he felt the pain growing in intensity. And he knew it was Wonho who was creating it. Yet he remembered what the older one told him before they started: “trust me”. And he did. His tears also began falling and the grip on Wonho’s body increased in intensity.   
Exactly as it began, the pain went away suddenly. But they didn’t let go. Wonho’s sight improved and he knew it was done for him. But what about Hyungwon? He had no idea if it happened for him already. But Hyungwon was careful and he caressed the older’s thigh. So it was over. They let go simultaneously and any human who saw them in that exact moment would have considered them devils or freaks. Their whole face was covered in blood. Guess what they did? Indeed, they started pressing hot kisses into each other’s mouth as blood was dripping down on their chins. They hugged tightly and engaged for another round. Nobody could stop them from feeling complete pleasure and everything else was improved. Wonho never dreamt of such a beautiful prospect: him cuddling with his soulmate in bed after two hot rounds. Kissing his hair and neck, he felt happier than he ever did in 285 years.  
They found their other half and this eternal life didn’t sound boring anymore for any of them. Hyungwon didn’t have to listen to his parents anymore and Wonho didn’t need to suffer from anxiety and loneliness anymore. None of them would have nightmares again and they’d both get what they deserved: a peaceful life in a huge mansion surrounded by everything they ever wanted. They were the kings of the group and they planned an interesting future for it. No more boring activities. The rest of the vampires had to fear them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment and always remember I am ready to receive suggestions!


End file.
